


The fire escape

by Nova_Galactic



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Galactic/pseuds/Nova_Galactic
Summary: Jack starts running from danger and meets Crutchie at the top of a fire escape
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 11





	The fire escape

_Running_

_Shouting_

_Feet crashing through puddles_

From his position on the fire escape, Charlie Morris could hear something strange happening on the streets just below him. He peered over the railing and watched a young boy, maybe a little older than himself, sprint into the alleyway at full tilt and press himself tight against the wall. 

At least two older men ran past not long after. They avoided the alleyway completely, much to the relief of the other boy, who saw them running past and opted to continue down the alley just in case. 

As he got closer, Charlie could make out his ragged breathing from what he assumed was a long run away from whoever was chasing him. He looked scared, and his eyes were darting in all directions as if he'd lost something he intended to find. 

His eyes were moving along all of the fire escapes, and eventually, he locked eyes with Charlie and tensed slightly, taking a cautious half step towards the opposite wall and feeling for the bricks behind. 

"I'm not gonna hurt ya-" Charlie promised softly, looking on in concern at the fear written across the other boy's face, despite his clear attempt to swallow it back.

"Yeah, that's what they all say.." he responded bluntly, sweeping a hand through his dark hair. He squinted up at Charlie to get a better concept of who it was he was dealing with. "Who are ya?"

"I'm... Charlie."

"Wait, you'se just a kid!" A sort of half smile crossed his face for a while upon the realisation, and he seemed to relax slightly.

Charlie nodded. "Mhmhmm! Sorry if I scared ya, I heard shoutin' and I got worried. Why were them guys chasin' ya anyway?" He asked, his inherent childish curiosity shining through. 

"I- uh... They'se mad at me..."

Part of Charlie really wanted to press on a bit, but he figured pretty quickly that the boy didn't seem like he was going to give a clearer answer than what he got, so he just elected to leave it. "Oh... Hey, um, if y'want, you can hide up here for a bit till they go away."

The other boy nodded after thought and started scaling the ladder towards the fire escape. 

Charlie remembered something suddenly, and as he was pulling himself up the final rungs, he stated, "I never got your name.."

"Jack. Jack Kelly" came the answer as the brunette hauled himself up to sitting next to Charlie. "Thanks for lettin' me hide out up here, Charlie" he smiled gently. "Sure ya folks won't mind?"

"Folks..." Charlie grew hesitant. It was honestly a question of which lie to fabricate this time, to keep himself on the outside, because he didn't want to know where the other orphan boys of the city went. 

Then again, Jack didn't look much like he had folks to go back to either, since he'd never excused himself to go home or anything. So, maybe he could be honest after all...

"Nah, they won't mind. I... Don't... Have folks..." He managed, and Jack paused.

"Oh..."

Charlie was bracing. He didn't know what for, but he was bracing.

"I don't got folks either" Jack hummed quietly. "Only real family I've ever known is Miss Medda from the theatre.."

"I ain't really got nobody like that."

"Y'don't?"

Charlie shook his head, slightly downcast.

"If y'want, ya welcome to come along with me. I think we both need a friend, yeah?"

"Yeah, but you'se fast. I saw ya runnin' just then. I don't think you wanna hang out with me, I'd slow ya down..."

Jack looked confused for a moment, but then he noticed that therer was a crutch leaning against the railing. Then, he nodded slowly to himself. "That don't matter, not to me. I ain't that fast all the time." he assured, watching with a tiny smile on his face as Charlie's head lifted and his eyes lit up. He looked so genuinely excited to have heard that, and that only made Jack's smile grow more until he chuckled softly.

"No kiddin'?"

"Nope! You'se a nice kid, I don't wanna just leave you behind! Besides, It don't look to me like you'll be runnin' from any bulls anyway... Unless you're a criminal?"

"I'm not," Charlie confirmed, right at the moment he realised what Jack had really said. "You are?!"

"Relax, I ain't done anythin' bad. It's not like I'm gonna kill ya or whatever.." That was it, he supposed. Charlie still had a good most of his childhood innocence left with him, and Jack decided that, if he still wanted to take him up on the friendship offer after finding something like that out, he'd aim to make him like a brother. Protect what he could of this kid's innocence while he was still really young, because it was an honest gift to him, finding someone like Charlie. "But yeah, I suppose I am a criminal, in a way."

A pause followed. Jack bit his lip subtly before Charlie finally decided to speak up. "But, you ain't gonna let 'em catch ya, are ya?"

Jack grinned a bit. "Course not. They won't ever find me!"

And Charlie nodded. "Great! Cos I don't wanna be losin' my new friend this early, do I?"


End file.
